A Day's Faith
by MistroStrings
Summary: He could not seem to get something off his mind and it tortured him slightly with confusion. "Niaril," he breathed out. His brows came together. Why was he thinking of her? Haldir/OC (Niaril) one-shot. Dedicated to MisticLight and based on her story "Lingering Faith"


**I wrote this in honor of MisticLight's story. Her OC, Niaril, is amazing and in a (soon to be) relationship with Legolas. However, MisticLight doesn't seem to notice how much her character's relationship with Haldir haunts me, and just for my own sake and her amusement, I decided to write the two a little one-shot. ;)**

**It is sort of satisfying the needs she is not giving me. LOL.**

**No hating, please. If you like Nia/Legolas (which obviously I do, or I wouldn't be reading the story) and see no Haldir/Nia, then don't bother reading this. It's just a tiny bit of fluff.**

**Enjoy. -_^**

**-MistroStrings**

**P.S. PLEASE NOTE THE TIME PERIOD. This takes place before MisticLight's story, but not too much earlier. This happens before she begins getting the dreams. Thank you. ^^ **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"This horse is trying to read me." Nia gazed blindly into the eyes of the creature standing before her. The animal's black stare wore a flicker of amusement, as if it were laughing at the girl. Certainly not with her. "The feeling he gives me is one of discomfort."

Haldir could only manage to laugh from the sidelines. A different horse nudged his side, showing appreciation for the captain of the Marchwardens. Haldir was loving and friendly towards the creatures… everything Niaril was not. "Perhaps you should at least grow unafraid to touch it," he mumbled with a smirk. "It isn't as if the animal is going to bite you."

"It has teeth. That is enough for any creature to develop biting urges." Though she often listened to her leader and friend, Niaril remained unconvinced. "The animal is foul. It has anger hidden in its veins and hooves. An obvious sign is the fact that it sleeps standing up, which goes to show that it is ready for trouble, or ready to _cause_ it-"

"Niaril." Haldir's fixed tone silenced his companion. Though it sounded harsh, a bemused smile never left his face. "You have never ridden a horse before. I think these are misjudgments according to your lack of certainty with the animal." Niaril's response halted in her throat, possibly because she knew he was right. "Perhaps you could _try_ riding it?"

Niaril's head snapped towards her fellow blonde. "_No_." Haldir waited for his feisty companion to prove her point, state her case, or at least emphasize her argument. Instead she said nothing. A dark, almost pitiful look crossed her gentle features and without a second word, she made her path back into the woods.

Haldir's stomach began to churn as her figure dashed into the trees. In a matter of seconds, she was gone from his sight. And yet he knew she would not be far. The two had been friends for many years. Her traits were not unfamiliar to him, and he knew that it was his duty to make her calm once again. "Niaril," he called out among the trees. Branches were folding in around him with no trace of yellow hair hidden in their leaves. "Come down from there. I promise you that the trees hold little comfort, despite how often you're in them."

Haldir's comforting words might have been what the girl needed, but not what she desired. High above him, Niaril sat wondering. The mere thought of a horse made her feel weak. She had never ridden one, and though she had fortified her gender by becoming the only female Marchwarden or Lorien, her lack of ability to ride made her feel all the more feeble. "That is all very well and true," she finally shouted down. "But perhaps you forget which friend you are talking to if you think she will come down without any convincing."

A soft laughter rippled through the forest. Haldir could not help his grin from growing at her words, despite the empty spot by his side. "This is truthful, though you are unforgettable." There was a long pause while each kept their thoughts locked behind their lips. The day was growing cooler and darker; soon it would be time to end their practice. However, Niaril would stay in the treetops forever if she could. "Perhaps you could come down here and remind me?" Minor expectations went with this request.

It was not two seconds later that a loud thud rang into his eardrums. Though nothing stood before him, Haldir did not need to turn in order to see the reckless she-elf behind him. "Is this a better view for you? I thought you were considered to be tall for an elf, considering your name expresses the meaning. And yet, you still can't see into the treetops?"

The two met one another's eyes with unspoken amusement. Though Niaril's tone had just been playful, her centuries-old friend had known her long enough to see the hurt flickering through her eyes. It was a rare moment for such an emotion to pass through her heart, and every time he witnessed it, he could feel the effect play out on his own emotions. "Tell me what bothers you," his quiet voice urged.

There were no formalities passed. Nia's stature fell to one of bitterness as her eyes tried to block out her feelings. "I am not bothered by anything that I cannot already handle."

"_Nia_." Haldir did not need to speak any further. Harshness was virtually unfamiliar to Niaril, and hearing it from him twisted her heart. His blue eyes were entrancing in the darkness of the forest and she knew there was no turning away. "You are ashamed because of your inability to ride."

"Not 'ashamed'," she replied with a sharp tongue. "Embarrassed. You know how my pride shows, Haldir. It is not through words, but through actions. I bless my gender and my race with the knowledge that a female elf can do as she pleases. She can fight alongside men if she very well chooses."

"She can fight _better_ than those men."

Naturally, one might have thought that the gentleman was complimenting the lady, but it was not so. Their relationship did not work in that way. Niaril was fortunate enough to know that Haldir was speaking the truth, as he always did. "I can fight better than those men, despite my lack of patience."

Haldir agreed softly. "Despite your lack of patience."

Her eyes had held his gaze for long enough. His oceanic watch held a peculiar effect on her in that moment. Such a strong man could also be sensitive and Niaril knew that he was a rarity. Though he had little to say, one look from him had always been enough to soothe her, and when he spoke, she never doubted. "You believe that I am strong…" Nia could not help her voice from shaking. "And yet, I fear I cannot make you proud."

"Believe? Niaril, it is common knowledge. You have practiced for so hard and for so long." An edge crept into his words that almost passed as irritation. "Don't ever hang yourself over the edge. You are not like yourself today."

He knew her too well. Niaril had not seen action for days. When she had managed to come across a trespasser in the woods, even her bow's aim was unstable. She had always been certain; a gift passed down to her by her father. And yet there was the timidity of her mother still in her. When she failed to stop the unknown man, sorrow and disappointment could not be hidden. And since she believed that she had let success pass her by, failing Haldir was the next punishment.

"I was unable to stop a trespasser in the woods."

The soft features Haldir once wore grew stone-like as his eyes searched for the truth behind her words. "Why did you not speak of this before?" One glance from the girl was enough for him to understand. "Niaril, your mistake is not looked badly upon. We have all made errors. However, we could have helped you." His tone grew gentler as the girl shrunk away in frustration. "Orophin, Rúmil and myself could have helped you. We are your brothers, perhaps not by blood, but by heart."

"Yes, my brothers could have helped me. And yet, they shouldn't have to. When I failed to stop him, I should have said something to you all." Once again she began to curse the very ground she walked on. "My mistakes are unforgivable and I fear my pride has been wounded." Haldir found himself instinctively walking towards her, his heart stopping from her tormented stature.

"We have all done such things before. If it makes you feel more at ease, nothing bad has happened in these woods as of late. There have been no reports." Niaril was too deeply lost in her own thoughts to notice Haldir's warm hand upon her shoulder. "Whoever this trespasser was, he has probably been found and proven innocent."

"I should have been the one to question him," she muttered. "_I _should have-"

"_You_ should stop your nerves from growing..." Haldir's pink lips curled into a smile. "… and come and shoot some arrows with me. Watch the face of your inner struggle appear on the tip of your bow."

The mere mention of archery became the epitome of Niaril's happiness. Her face lit up like the Rivendell sun, and before Haldir even had a chance to grab his bow, Nia was in her position. Her strong arm stretched behind her head, as the muscles proved their strength, power, and longevity. When her fingers opened, everything became weightless. Haldir followed the arrow's trail until it struck a tree nearly a mile away. The wood of the arrow's body wobbled until finally grew still; the forest growing still with it. "I may not be able to ride a horse, but an arrow will not stare me in the face with mocking eyes before I send it loose."

That single shot had Haldir spellbound. It was only when the arrow had stilled in the bark completely, that he noticed he was holding his own breath. "Nia, that…" He turned to finish his compliment, but she was no longer there. "… was fantastic." Not only was she quick with a bow, but quick on her feet. She was clumsy for her race, but all in all, she was an elf. More graceful than any other Middle-Earthen creatures.

A bird chirped from up above, pleased with the scene that was playing down below. However, the curtain had closed and while Haldir was left alone, his thoughts began to wander. Often when he would think on his own time, it would be about his skills, his family, or his past. Not that day. That day, he could not seem to get something else from his mind and it tortured him slightly with confusion.

"Niaril," he breathed out. His brows came together in his forehead. Why was he thinking of her? She was like a sister, no doubt, and even a closer brother than some of his dearest friends. And yet, when the image of her long, blonde hair came creeping into his mind, a pain-like feeling curled inside of his stomach. Haldir tried to push the thought away, but each time he took sight of her arrow planted perfectly into the tree, it returned without warning.

"What are you making that sort of expression for?"

Niaril's words had caught him off guard. His lake-like eyes flickered up from the forest ground onto the face of his speaker. She stared back at him with a grin on her face, but not without a question in her eyes. Something was eating away at him and it was quickly noted. "It's nothing, my sweet friend." Haldir managed a smile, though the word 'sweet' seemed too pressured and strange upon his tongue.

The adjective seemed odd to the receiver as well. She replied hesitantly, "Perhaps it has been a long day and we should return to the others."

Haldir nodded with no verbal reply. He suddenly did not wish to leave the woods. _Why? _He questioned internally. _Why must I feel like this?_

Admittedly, it was not the first time. There had been moments where her strong-willed personality took him off guard, as if he were meeting her for the first time. She impressed him, shook him, and all together made him question the emotions coursing through his veins. Though he was a fighter, he was a calm sort of man. That didn't stop Niaril from having an effect on him that was unparalleled. "You're right," he finally confessed. "We should head back."

It was not the first time he had pushed his feelings away, but each time, he prayed it would be his last.

Haldir began to walk towards the horses, but as he brushed past his companion, a tight grip settled upon his arm. He froze in his place not only from instinct, but by force. "_Amin __sint__lle eithel faarea a' __ele__tanya __nat' na__raika._ (I know you well enough to see that something is wrong)." Her grip only tightened on his arm when he did not respond straight away. She did not want to seem so demanding, but even Haldir knew that they had known one another for centuries… many men's lifetimes. He was the closest person to her soul and watching him ignore his feelings taunted her as much as it did the Marchwarden captain.

Niaril had once questioned herself when she was with him. He made her feel like something, like a real warrior, but still a woman. He credited her abilities and complimented her on her accomplishments. He laughed at her stubborn ways and would sit with her in the trees all day if she had asked it of him. _It is not because he has any special affection for me, _she thought. _Not once has he uttered any of those words. _And yet, though she knew it might be wrong, there had been times throughout her hundreds of years where her heart had swayed.

"Please_...__ en ie' amin, Haldir_ (Please look at me, Haldir)."

The older elf turned, the two of them growing dangerously close. Neither one dared to move. As the sun began to set, a small ray of light flickered through the trees to dance upon his face. His eyes were even more powerful as their irises grew brighter, and Nia found herself having to turn away. Instinctively, his fingers shot out towards her chin, gently wheeling her face to its former position. "_Amin __um__, nan' lle __quern_. (I look, but you turn away)."

"_Amin __um__il __quern__ten' amin __umil__mern__a' en ie' lle_ (I turn away, but not because I do not wish to look at you)."

Haldir could hear his eternal heart skip. A boyish feeling swam throughout him."_Mankoi_ (Why is that)?"

Niaril's words stopped short. Her mouth hung open visibly in uncertainty, while Haldir patiently waited for an answer. He was always like that, unfortunately. He had the rest of his life to wait and his lifetime was forever. "I wanted to…" She fumbled with the common tongue. Whenever she was hesitant about saying something, she always spoke in the common language so her feelings would have less of an effect on the recipient. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? You have no need to thank me,_ mellon. Amin __um__kai ten' __alkar. _(friend, I have nothing to do for such a gratitude)."

"You have." Her voice was as firm as it had always been, but her eyes refused to look to him. "You have made me feel more at ease. I hadn't even noticed until now." She could see his chest rising and falling heavily: the same as her own. For a split second, she wondered… _Could he be feeling the same? _"I only needed to thank you. That was all."

She heard no audible response. Instead, two soft fingers slid beneath her chin. The sunlight danced upon the duo in the woods, but besides the company of warmth, they were completely alone. Nia could feel her heart race as the gentleness of her friend, the truest and noblest of them all, was etched upon her own skin. He still had not spoken and though his eyes were desperately trying to see her matching ones, she refused to give him the opportunity.

Hesitation encumbered both of them. Niaril's eyes flickered shut to help her think for a second, but that second became longer and her lids refused to open. Something soft danced across her forehead. Her body twitched in response to it: the feeling somewhat familiar but implacable.

Haldir moved his lips gently towards her skin, until the effect of two bodies touching danced through the other's senses. Though Haldir's fingers shook for a moment in surprise of his actions, he did not end the kiss to her forehead.

It was not the first time he had kissed her in such a fashion and yet that had felt different compared to the others. He did not to do it often, and hardly ever did he feel the way he did at that moment. Something about him struggled to pull away. Niaril was truly growing into a woman. He had watched her during this shift, growing alongside her, and was now able to see what sort of beauty stood before him. Beautiful on the outside, as all elves were claimed to be, and yet with something extra. She had strength that even he lacked. Strength in the body, the soul, and in the mind. She had willpower that only appeared with the change of a century. If she ever needed him or merely wanted him, he would be there for her.

"_Lle ier nostale, toror_ (You are kind, my brother)." Niaril's voice was soft, but regaining her usual firmness. The boiling emotions were dispersing with the sun's tumble past the horizon. Both had to return to the others very soon and these feelings could not mock them any longer. They were Elves, and as Elves, they would contain themselves and be sensible.

"Perhaps not kind enough." Haldir pulled his body away. The same knowing smile was plastered onto his smooth skin. "If I were, I would have you convinced of your greatness by now."

"You have convinced me as much as anyone could." Her eyes finally turned to him after what seemed like an eternity. "You do not understand how grateful I am to you for that small fact."

"I understand, _seler _(sister)." Haldir's finger sent a loving stroke through her hair. She could see in his eyes that the conversation had ended and he would soon take his leave. When he actually did, Niaril did not follow, nor did he wait for her. She watched him disperse back into the wood, the forest green of his velvet cloth twisting with nature until they were one.

"Haldir…" Niaril whispered the name upon her tongue, the sweetness of his face somehow blending with the name. Her heart skipped a beat without warning or permission. Nia's hand flew towards her chest, surprised by the fluttering feeling that awoke. She had heard stories of such an emotion before, and perhaps she had felt it long ago, but most said it was enjoyable. That was not so. _Why must we believe that the dropping of our hearts is pleasurable? _Even the thoughts in her head sounded fierce. _Am I the only sensible one anymore? _

With a shake of her head, and after another quick flick of an arrow, Niaril trekked her way back into the trees and returned to her normality.

For a while, anyway.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Thanks for reading. Please go and read MisticLight's fantastic story. She's one of the best Fanfiction authors you'll find, so don't miss out!**

**P.S. Please excuse my crappy Elvish. I really had little inkling as to what I was doing. **

**xxx**


End file.
